Manfred Bernardo
Manfred Bernardo is a psychic and newcomer to Midnight, Texas. Given his powers, he is also considered a medium and, as such, can become vulnerable to possession from the ghosts that he interacts with, making his gift also a curse. Furthermore, he's a little bit of a crook as he uses his gifts to pull cons to make easy money. Manfred was on the run from a gypsy named Hightower, who wanted to kill him. He decided to hide in Midnight, after his dead grandma's ghost advises him to do so. Once he's moved, he quickly becomes involved in the town's drama as he attempts to help solve the murder of Aubrey Hamilton. Backstory Many years ago at a children's park, Manfred's mother leaves him with his grandmother, Xylda. While they talked Manfred played all by himself, rather he played with ghosts of children. Xylda having witnessed the cruelty of other children, ushered Manfred back into the RV and explained to him that he's too strong and too little and he needs to stop playing with spirits. She particularly points out when he's in public, that doing so, makes him look crazy. Xylda elaborate that other people, they can't see what they can see, even his mother. Manfred then learns that his mother isn't coming back but it's not because she doesn't love him. In fact she's doing what she thinks is best for him, being with someone that understands him. Manfred will now live Xylda's RV now and whenever things get tough, they live in a house with wheels and they can go wherever the want. Many years later, Xylda was diagnosed with cancer and in order to get the money for her medication, they conned a man named Hightower. Xylda made a deal with Hightower, an arranged marriage with his daughter Violet to Manfred in exchange for $100,000. On the wedding day, Xylda was paid and Manfred left Violet at the altar. For the next year, Manfred and Xylda ran from Hightower. During that year, Manfred took care of Xylda and her worsening cancer, though they quickly ran through the money from their scam for her expensive treatments. On the night of her death, Manfred fixed Xylda a gin and tonic and questioned her for drinking again but Xylda responded with that she might as well as its been a number of years since her last drink. She clarified that she stopped the day his mother dropped him off all those years ago. Manfred asked if she was sure about her decision, that he's was not ready to let her go and they could pursue other treatments. However, Xydla explained that the cancer had already spread into her liver and brain; she was picking her exit. She took a handful of pills and a gulp of her drink. She told him not to look so sad, but he's not accepted her fate, regardless that now there's no turning back. He reached for one of her pills, self-medicating in order to cope with losing Xylda. She told him that they've had a good run and that she's thankful for him. They exchanged goodbyes, eyes filled with tears, and he tells her that he's going to miss her. She hoped he would, that she didn't want to be tethered to this world, in limbo, unable to find her peace. She expressed that spirits need to move on, that he knows that, but because of that he shouldn't think that she doesn't love him. She takes his hand and reclines back and passes away. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two Personality Manfred is a very confident young man, although he sometimes has his doubts about being able to control his powers when it comes to seeing ghosts. Having the people he loves around him pushes Manfred to want to fight for them. He's heroic for saving the town of Midnight, even though he could've possibly died, he was more than willing to make that sacrifice for the one who he loves. He once was a man who ran away from things as a coward, while he was also crooked in the beginning on the start of the series, while he was doing business deals with his grandmother. Since his arrival in Midnight, he has finally found a home and a place where he belongs, which he is willing to fight for. Skills Manfred holds the abilities of a standard Psychic in Midnight, Texas. However, Manfred seems to hold the specific abilities of a Medium. Due to his uncontrolled abilities he struggles with an opiate addiction as being possessed by spirits takes a toll on him.'Midnight, Texas': Meet the Spooky Show's Mysterious Men and Women Appearances Trivia *Manfred has the ability to see, summon, and expel ghosts. *François Arnaud describes his character as both a psychic and a mediumBlast Magazine. *He comes from a long line of Gypsy Fortunetellers. *Joe Strong believes that he is the one to stop the apocalypse once the veil opens. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics